<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lunch table by LUNABXBE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975118">lunch table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNABXBE/pseuds/LUNABXBE'>LUNABXBE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DKB (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, basically dkb as high schoolers, possible mention of other idols, there’s no relationships, they all vibe, they alternate bringing lunch and that’s cute, this is gonna be two parts cause i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNABXBE/pseuds/LUNABXBE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just dkb as high schoolers eating lunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>changmin - senior<br/>sungsik - senior<br/>dongil - senior<br/>gwanghyun - junior<br/>heechan - junior<br/>sungmin - sophomore<br/>junseo - sophomore<br/>yuku - freshman<br/>harry june - freshman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>changmin and junseo were always the first one at the table. their class, which was journalism, was right next to the outdoor eating area. they always got there and reserved their spots.</p><p>next came harry june, heechan, and dongil. their class, gym, was also close to it, though not as close as journalism was. not only that, but those three tend to walk slower (read : heechan walks fast and has to wait for harry june and dongil). </p><p>after them was sungsik and gwanghyun. their class, sports medicine, was at the end of the hallway, so it took them a bit longer. plus, they had to change out of their scrubs and put away all of the equipment that they brought out.</p><p>and finally, yuku and sungmin would arrive. their class, tv production, was on a different floor. and along with sungsik and gwanghyun, they also had to put away equipment every once in a while.</p><p>~</p><p>today was a relatively smooth day. most of the teachers didn’t do anything extravagant, so there wasn’t much equipment to put away for the news production and sports medicine classes.</p><p>the bell for their lunch rang at 11:24.</p><p>changmin and junseo walked down the hall, along with tons of other kids. “so,” changmin says, finally talking after being told not to in journalism, “who’s turn was it to bring lunch?” “i think it was yuku’s,” junseo answers, opening the door for them. they walk towards their table, still talking. </p><p>“he said he was gonna make some japanese food. pretty excited, honestly. he doesn’t make it for us enough.” changmin nods. the two set their bags down, putting them on the other benches. the two made small talk until the others arrived.</p><p>~</p><p>when the bell rang, the three boys dashed out the gym doors. they were sweating, and who wouldn’t be? they had to run up and down the bleachers outside. so yeah, the boys were obviously panting like dogs. </p><p>“that sucked,” harry june says, his face still red due to the heat. “hyungs, do you think we’ll do that again?” the other two shrugged. “god i hope not,” heechan responds. “that was, and i mean this very truthfully, hell. i would rather take three math tests than do that again.” harry june nods, agreeing. “really,” dongil questions, lifting an eyebrow and staring at heechan. heechan looks down. “well, no, but you get the point!” the three boys laugh as they open the door and head towards changmin and junseo.</p><p>~</p><p>when the bell rang, sungsik and gwanghyun had just finished taking off their scrubs. they grabbed their bags, in no rush to get to the table first.</p><p>as they walked, they made small talk. just talking about their day, their previous classes, and their classes to come.</p><p>they only talked like this because they were currently walking in a hall filled with tons of kids. once they would get to the table, they would be loud and just themselves.</p><p>~</p><p>sungmin has never wanted to leave tv production as much as he does right now. they were all told to switch their assigned roles with someone, basically meaning all the behind the scenes people would be on camera or pretty damn near it, and vice versa. and, being himself, sungmin was versatile but preferred to be behind the scenes, so his main role was the ‘cuer.’ he told people when to turn on the lights, turn on the teleprompter, to roll the camera, etc. </p><p>but since they were all switching, his job was actor 2. he has no problem being on camera, but he only likes it if it’s for the morning announcement. not some silly skit. but, unfortunately, that’s what they did.</p><p>yuku, on the other hand, was in charge of communications and costume. communications included finding out about certain events, cost of entree fees or other tickets, sport games, and other stuff that the school wanted to announce. but, since it was a switch, he was actor 4. </p><p>they did a skit, which was pretty funny, but sungmin did not enjoy making a fool out of himself on camera. so, when they finished, he found himself sighing out of relief and taking his costume off as soon as possible.</p><p>yuku, on the other hand, was laughing and thoroughly enjoying himself. he made a couple mistakes with the script, which resulted in the other students calling him cute. but other than that, it went pretty smooth for yuku.</p><p>so as the two boys walked down the hall, sungmin said, “yuku, did you actually enjoy today?” yuku blinked at sungmin before nodding. “yeah, it was fun. it was just goofing off, nothing too serious.” sungmin nodded slowly, trying to grasp how yuku makes anything positive. </p><p>“oh, you brought your food, right?” yuku smiles and nods, tapping his backpack a couple times. “my mom made it with me last night. we had to put in these heating containers to keep it warm. we made-“ wait, don’t tell me! i want it to be a surprise.” yuku nods. “well, good thing we’re at the door, right?” sungmin smiles as the two open the door and walk towards their friends, who are hurrying them because they’re all hungry.</p><p>yeah, this is the lunch table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lunch table , part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when everyone saw sungmin and yuku walking towards them, they all screamed. “ya, amanuma yuku! hurry up right now,” gwanghyun said, the others following him. </p><p>when they got to the table, everyone began asking about the food. yuku took his seat next to gwanghyun, the other boy helping him lift the food out of his backpack. in his backpack was a large bag, filled with their lunch. it was hot and smelled good, so they all looked at yuku to tell them what it is.</p><p>confused at first, yuku tilted his head at them. “the food,” heechan says, and yuku nods in understandment. “my mom and i made this last night. we just made some japanese lunch boxes. i hope y’all like it!” yuku handed out silverware to everyone and opened the containers.</p><p>thanking yuku and telling him to thank his mom, the nine boys begin to eat the food. they all talk causally and freely, laughing loudly at jokes and gasping loudly when gwanghyun talks about what he say in his class or the new rumor going around that dongil and heechan tell them.</p><p>~ </p><p>how the lunch table started is quite weird, actually. you see, everyone except for yuku and harry june knew each other from a fine arts summer program at their high school.</p><p>junseo has noticed harry june within the first three weeks of school, and had scooped him under his wing, telling him about his freshmen year. him and harry june and become extremely close, and junseo thought that it would be a good idea to introduce harry june to the rest of his friends.</p><p>and casually, harry june blended in with the rest of them. they all made jokes, sat together, met up in the mornings, and hung out on the weekends. so now, their original group of 7 was now 8.</p><p>as for yuku’s part, it was a bit more complicated. yuku, in the beginning of the school year, was majorly struggling in korean and never spoke unless forced, which is why a lot of kids avoided him. not only was he a foreigner, but he was shy and quiet.</p><p>thankfully, gwanghyun and him had been paired up for a psychology project. and after talking to yuku for a couple days, he realized just how badly he needed some friends. so, similarly to junseo and harry june, gwanghyun scooped him under his wing and introduced everyone to him.</p><p>and then, their friend group had now turned into a group of 9 was finally complete.</p><p>~ </p><p>“hyung, this is not a laughing matter,” sungmin demanded at sungsik, who was laughing at sungmin’s role in the tv production’s little skit. “yes it is!” sungmin was blushing, turning as red and a tomato. to be truthful, everyone was laughing, but sungsik found it the funniest. </p><p>“i have dirt on you, ok, so you better bow down to me,” sungmin says, causing everyone else to laugh harder. “ok, but do you really,” yuku says, out of pure confusion. sungmin smirks. “well, that depends. do you want pictures and videos from before 2019 or after?” just as sungmin grabs his phone, sungsik grabs his hand and starts telling him off, talking about how “sungmin needs to respect his elders” and how “everyone has dirt on everyone.” sungmin begins to laugh halfway, causing everyone else to laugh harder.</p><p>“you guys are so weird,” junseo says, watching sungmin roll his eyes as sungsik still talks about his speech on “respect your elders.” “i know for a fact that you’re not telling us that we’re weird, junseo,” heechan says. “remember that one time at the sleepover where you snorted sugar?” junseo’s eyes go wide as everyone begins to laugh. “oh my god, i remember that!” “when did that happen,” yuku says, laughing in between his words. “i think you were out,” harry june says, “but it was the funniest thing in the world, oh my god!” “hey, that actually hurt me,”’junseo claims. “my nose was tingling!” the others laugh at that, their laughs beginning to die down as they continue to eat. </p><p>“hey, let’s hang out this weekend,” changmin says as they all begin to get ready to leave. “like, a sleepover or something. it’s been a while since we’ve done one of those.” they all agree to text after school to make plans for a sleepover, and they all say their goodbyes as they split up to go to their next class.</p><p>and that was just one of the many days at the lunch table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading this ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>